


Hopeless

by The_Freak_Of_Nature (1The_Freak_Of_Nature1)



Category: Outsiders
Genre: F/M, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Freak_Of_Nature1/pseuds/The_Freak_Of_Nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique Ri grew up on the streets. With no money, no fame, no friends, she was alone. Until she met the Greasers.<br/>Instantly becomming friends, she lived the rest of her life with them.<br/>When her best friends rush into a fire to save a few schoolchildren, what will she do?<br/>**WARNING**<br/>Spoilers, swearing, sex, and violence ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

When I jumped out of the tree, I landed on the cold, hard, tar of the road. I scraped my knee and elbow, but I didn't feel any pain. I had taught myself to be that way. I heard an engine roar to life, and jumped out of the way the moment their blue Mustang came toward me. I hid behind a tree, breathing heavily. I heard the guys exit their car, and start yelling at me. They were drunk, I could tell. They were walking toward me, when I saw a guy at the entrance of his house. He was waving me over. I looked at him, then behind me. The guys were getting closer with each step. I looked back at him, and pointed to myself. I was surprised he could see me, considering how dark it was outside. He nodded vigorously. I took one last look behind me, breathed in the cold, crisp, autumn air, and ran for it. The guys must have seen me running because they started running too. I used all of my strength and energy to keep running. I finally reached the door, and tumbled inside. The guy slammed the door behind me, locking it. "They're not gonna hurt ya, at least, not for tonight." He said. Trying to catch my breath, I managed to spit out, "Thank... you... I... would've... died... if not... for... you..." He laughed. "It's alright. Name's Sodapop. And you are?" He asked. "Mystique..." I said, taking in another gulp of air. "Nice to meet ya, Mystique. You can sleep on the couch for tonight. I'll see if ya can stay for a few days. 'Til we can find you a place t'stay." He said. "Thank you, Sodapop." I said, smiling. "By the way, I have a younger brother. His name's Ponyboy. He won't bother ya much. I'll explain to him what you're doing here, so you don't have'ta worry about him asking ya questions." "Thanks for everything. It really means a lot." "No problem. There's the couch. See ya in the mornin'." "Night." I said, laying down on the couch, quickly drifting to sleep. ~THE NEXT MORNING~ "SODA! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE A GIRL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I heard a voice yell. I shot up from the couch. A man with dark brown hair and icy eyes looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. "SHIT!" Sodapop screamed, running down the stairs. The man glared at Soda. "Um... Darry... meet Mystique..." He turned to face me. I smiled awkwardly and waved. "And what," he asked, turning back to Sodapop, "is she doing here?" "Last night, a few Soc's tried to run her over with their Mustang. She got hurt, not badly though, just a few scrapes. But they got out of their car, and I knew they were drunk. It was Bob or Randy or one of them assholes. They were gonna gang up on 'er, and I just wanted to help... I'm... I'm sorry Darry." He said, hanging his head. "You," he said, looking at me, "have until tomorrow to get out and find a place to stay. Go back home. We don't take in strays." He talked to me, as if I was an animal.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters aside from Mystique.
> 
> All other characters are S.E. Hinton's, not mine.


End file.
